Guns and Love
by kaitlyn99
Summary: People told me he was a ruthless man. They said I should stay away, but I knew him better, even though I didn't know him at all. The man I thought I knew- I knew nothing of. I knew he had secrets; knew he had a dark past.. But nothing could have prepared me for what I know now. And even though he is who he is, I can't help but to love him.
1. Description

**Hi there! Here's the description, and the first chapter is up as well. I really hope you enjoy this Spoby story as much as I'll enjoy writing it.**

People told me he was a ruthless man. They said I should stay away, but I knew him better, even though I didn't know him at all. The man I thought I knew- I knew nothing of.

I knew he had secrets; knew he had a dark past.. But nothing could have prepared me for what I know now. And even though he is who he is, I can't help but to love him.


	2. Chapter 1

"Spencer, you need this," Aria stares me in the eye and holds my shoulders.

I sigh and shake my head.

"Listen, Aria. Right now, I just want to sit here and eat Ben and Jerry's until I puke. Please, allow me this."

She rolls her eyes and pulls me up, making me groan. "Get dressed; we're going to this damn club."

I cross my arms and walk to my closet, then turn around. "Oops, sorry, I've got nothing to wear, looks like you're going alone."

"Oh, really?" She raises and eyebrow and opens the closet door, looking around for a second before handing me a black dress.

It went a little over my knees, and I'd always hated it.

"Put. It. On."

I groan and slip out of my clothes, then slip the dress on. "Can't a girl have some freaking peace? I was just dumped!"

"Yes, and he was an idiot, and you're going to show him that! Get another guy, and flaunt it in his face."

"Easy for you to say, you and Ezra are going pretty strong right now."

"Ezra and I have never had it easy. He _is _my teacher after all." She sighs and looks at me.

"That dress looks good on you, why don't you ever wear it?"

"Well at least he didn't break up with you over a text message." I ignore her question and pull my flats on.

"If we're going to go, let's go. Pride and Prejudice is waiting for me, and I'd like to finish it by the end of the week." I sigh out and pull my hair back.

Aria rolls her eyes and pulls me outside and into her car.

"We'll only be there a couple of hours, but hopefully that'll leave you enough time to get a new man."

"Yes, because meeting a drunk man at a bar is romantic." I sarcastically reply, huffing.

"Loosen up the attitude, and maybe you'll have some fun."

"Doubtful." I grumble, looking out the window.

"What kind of club are we going to, anyway?"

"It's this new one that opened up just last week. I think it was called.." She trails off, snapping her fingers. "Something like.. Ocean Bar and Club.. I don't know, we'll see when we get there I guess."

I laugh and sit up straighter. "You're dragging me to a club you don't even know the name of?"

"Shut up; when I went by it I couldn't exactly stop driving in the middle of the road to see what it was called. I just got a glance, and it looked pretty busy. So it must be good."

I stay quiet as we drive, and when we finally get there, I laugh. "You were close."

_Oasis Bar Club_ the sign says.

It doesn't look like a typical night club, it actually looks pretty sophisticated. From the outside, at least, I wasn't so sure about the inside.

We get out of the car and walk up to the long line.

"We're never going to get inside." I tell her after about ten minutes of waiting.

"Yes we will, just be patient."

I groan and lean my head against the brick building, staring at the long line ahead of us.

"You pretty ladies wanna follow us?"

I look over at the four guys as they stare at us, and then look at Aria.

"We'd love that!" She smiles and grabs my arm, dragging me behind her.

I huff and groan, wishing I were at home, eating ice-cream and reading my favorite book.

"ID's, please," the buff security guard demands, his hands held out.

I pull mine out from my purse and hand it to him, looking past him into the club.

Music was pounding out from the opening, and I could see lights flashing every once in a while.

_Great, I'll be leaving with a massive headache._

"Enjoy." He pulls the rope back and lets us, along with the four men, into the club.

I look around in wonder and rub at my arm.

"Wanna go get a drink from the bar? Maybe it'll loosen you up some."

"I guess one drink won't hurt anything." I agree.

"We'll have two Gin and Tonics."

The man behind the bar nods and begins to make the drinks.

Looking around the club, it seems just like every other club out there. So what made this place so special? Maybe because they just opened?

"Here you go, ladies. Please, enjoy."

I smile lightly and take it, sipping at it as we walk around the club.

"So what, exactly, are we supposed to do at a club?" I ask, looking around at the grinding bodies and half naked women.

"I don't know, I've never been to one either. I don't think Ezra would want me here, though." She whispers, as if she were to talk louder, Ezra would pop out of nowhere and take her away.

"He shouldn't mind, you're allowed to have fun."

She shrugs and moves her hips along with the music.

"I feel like dancing." She says, handing me her drink.

It was empty, and Aria was a lightweight.

I laugh and watch as she dances around to the music.

A guy comes up behind her and pulls her to him.

"Ooookkaaaayyyy, time for me to go off on my own now," she doesn't even notice as I leave, throwing her cup away in a nearby trash.

I sit down on a nearby chair and pull my phone out, sighing.

I had been with David for about eight months, and I loved him. And he dumped me over a stupid text message, how classy.

Scrolling through my messages, I re-read it and shake my head.

_What did I do wrong?_

"You know, women usually have a god time in a club, not sit there and frown." A guy chuckles, taking a seat next to me and orders a drink.

"Um.. Yea.." I whisper, feeling nervous.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially strangers.

"Can I order you a drink?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um.. No thank you."

He shrugs and orders a beer for himself.

"So.. You don't like the club?"

"Huh?"

"The club- you don't like it?"

"Oh, no it's a good club, though I don't really have much to compare it to since I've never been to one."

He laughs and takes a sip of his beer before setting it down on the counter.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Personal business, you know?" I chug down the rest of my drink and lick my lips.

"Like what?" He pressures, turning his chair to face me.

"Nothing too important."

He looks around before standing up. "How about we get out of here?"

"Um, what?" I raise an eyebrow and stay in my seat.

"You and me, we should get out of here."

I shake my head. "I don't even know you, why would I go off and have sex with you?" I question, astounded by this strangers audacity.

His face turns a shade of pink and he tumbles over his words. "W-well, I mean.. I just.. Thought that it may help, you know, what the personal business, to get your mind off of it.."

I laugh and turn away from him.

_What a douche._

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm laughing because you've mistaken. I'm not a slut, so go find one; maybe you can help her deal with _her _personal business."

His eyes narrow and he takes a step closer to me.

"I suggest that you don't talk to me that way."

"And I suggest that you leave me be."

He grabs my arm and drags me up.

I gasp and wiggle in his strong hold. "Let go of me, creep!"

"You're coming with me, sweetheart. I don't like it when people talk to me like that."

"And I don't like it when men touch women out of context. She asked you to let her go, so do as she says."

I gasp and look to my side at the tall man.

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I'd ever seen, and he had beautiful light brown hair. His jaw was strong and tensed. He was dressed in a suit, and it looked absolutely amazing on him.

The guy lets go of me and I rub my arm where his rough hold was.

_Ass hat._

"Are you okay?"

I nod slowly and shyly smile up at him. "Yea, thanks."

He nods once and hesitates before giving me a small smile. "Sorry about that. We try not to let guys like him in, but they find themselves in sometimes."

My eyes widen and I realize that he must either own this place, or work here.

"It's alright, really.." I nervously trail off before adding, "my names Spencer."

"Toby Cavanaugh." He reaches his hand out and I nervously shake it, nodding.

_Was I supposed to tell him my last name, was it professional? _

**_Hi! It's a bit short, but I just wanted to do a test run. Right now, this story is T, but it MAY change to M later, if it does, I'll let you know!_**


End file.
